That Awkward Moment
by TF2FanFreak
Summary: "you've really done it this time" i mutter to myself as run down the deserted corridor I really hope you guys enjoy this crossover. i put my heart and soul into this story, oh ya i almost forgot please Favorite and R&R. also this is rated T because i am super paranoid -TF2FanFreak
1. Meeting Grover

This is my first fanfiction so please don't kill me! comments and reviews are appreciated so please do.

So... on with the story!

Disclaimer. i do not own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter, even though i would like to... :(

Prologue: It was a stormy night with thunder roaring and lightning cracking upon mount Olympus. The winged footed messenger of the gods, flung open the doors and came in wet and exhausted. Without even a spoken word, and a shaking hand, he hands Zeus an ancient looking scroll.

As Zeus takes the scroll, he has a look of suspicion on his face and amusement in his eyes. He opens the piece of parchment and reads quickly.

The Fates have spoken and Harry will not make it to his second birthday if you do not interfere with the Black Serpent's plan.

With a sense of authority, Zeus says, "Tell the Fates that I will do what needs to be done."

In a secluded cabin in the woods, lived a family of three – James and Lily Potter, and their son Harry. Today was Halloween and not just any Halloween it was Harry's first. James and Lily were having fun watching a Muggle movie, a Horror to be exact, its name was Scary Movie.

Then it all happened, there was a loud bang then a crash, James went to look outside while Lily went to check on the wards. Before she could even leave the room, James said from the window, "Take Harry and go. He's here!"

She just nodded and hurried up the stairs toward Harry's room. Once she got to Harry's room, she grabbed him pulled out her wand, then cast a powerful locking charm on the door.

With Harry in the crook of her arm and her wand in her other hand, she frantically sat in the chair beside her, and nervously waited for the Dark Lord. She stayed there for what felt like hours until just as Harry was about to fall asleep there was a crash on the other side of the door, waking him up, and only one thought that ran through her mind was, take me not Harry, anyone but Harry. Another crash came from the other side of the door then, BAM! The door was then blown right off its hinges and in its wake, came He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named.

He glided into the room and looked around. When he saw the young mother and her child, he looked at them, and then the grin only a psychopath could make tugged his lips then spread across his face - you could even see it in his eyes. Then Lily reacted. She shot out of the chair leaving young Harry in it and pointed her wand at Voldemort, just as she was about to fire off her first spell, she was hit by the Killing Curse.

Striding across the room the Dark Lord looked down on the small boy then cast the words to seal his fate "Avada Kadavra" the green light snaked towards the child.

As it was about to hit the young boy on the forehead, a bolt of lightning shot out of Olympus and struck young Harry on the forehead branding him, a split second before the curse could find it's mark, and deflected it back to its origin. At triple the speed not any slower, Voldemort only had enough time to let out a pained yell of "NOOOOOO!" before it hit him, and he was never seen again… or was he?

Chapter 1

On the morning of Harry's seventh birthday he woke up to Aunt Petunia's screeching, telling him to get his lazy arse out there this very instant!

Getting up with a yawn, Harry found his eyes wandering to the stove, where surprisingly, Aunt Petunia had already put the bacon on the cooker. Walking into the kitchen he looked out the window and seeing what a beautiful day it was, starting to turn around he heard Aunt Petunia start screeching, again, something about only the best for her Duddykins. Walking towards the stove he started thinking somewhere along the lines of GIVE IT A REST WOMAN!

While Harry was cooking the bacon, Uncle Vernon and Dudley came (More waddling than walking seeing as how fat they were) down the stairs and into the kitchen. Harry was knocked out of his bacon making trance by the doorbell ringing, and Uncle Vernon saying "Get the door Boy!" Walking towards the front door, Harry opened the hinged wall and saw a dark skinned boy with curly hair and crutches.

While staring at the boy, Uncle Vernon came up behind him and said "Who is it? If they're here trying to sell something send them packing!"

Coming towards the door "Who are you?" Vernon said with a disgusted look on his face as soon as he saw the boy, "Hi my name is Grover. May I come in?"

"Of course not!"

"Well can I ask you a question?"

After thinking for a moment, Uncle Vernon said, "Just one, then scram!"

"Has anything weird ever happened involving one of your boys?"

Vernon's eyes widened then he grabbed Harry "Take the Freak Boy and scram right now!" He said in a most UN-Vernon like way, similar to Aunt Petunia's screeching.

PLEASE DON'T HATE! this is a cliffhanger don't worry there will be more if i get enough good feedback. i am an active user so don't worry( as of 2015 ).


	2. How not to deal with a HellHound

That Awkward Moment

Chapter 2.

Harry's POV

Today was hectic; actually, scratch that - it was INSANE! First, I get kicked out of my Aunt and Uncle's house. Second, I almost ge—uhhh, never mind, I'll just get on with it.

The thunder roared and boomed while the lightning crackled and outlined itself against the stormy sky while the rain soaked Grover and me to the bone. Homeless, we walked down a side street and stumbled upon a café. I was going to ask Grover if we could stop there for something to eat, then Grover looked behind us. That's when it all started.

Grover's eyes went wide and his dark skinned face, paled. Droplets of sweat began to form on his already soaked forehead and he began stuttering uncontrollably. He managed to get out a few understandable words that I could hear through all the noise the storm was making and this is the only thing I make out.

"Ha- Ha- Har-r-r-r-r-y RUN!"

Even though, I just met Grover, I trusted him enough and just started running and was off like a shot, running as fast I could with Grover hot on my heals and whatever was chasing us.

We bolted down the street. I haven't even looked back yet out of fear, and I feel as if my legs were on fire.

As my pace eased up a bit, I heard behind me a deep, rumbling growl, so I fought to keep up with Grover.

Hopefully, whatever was behind was only an angry dog but with the way Grover yelled, I suspect that's not the case.

We were getting close to Surrey's Town Hall, real close. Maybe we could find a security guard, somebody, anybody inside that could help us.

But before we could reach it, no longer stuttering, Grover yelled, "Harry into that alleyway!"

To my immediate right there was a garbage littered alleyway with a smell that scorched my nose hairs. Not thinking twice about it, I followed Grover and took cover.

Huddled low, we used the shadows and the dreadful stench to conceal our presence. Moments later, I finally got my first glimpse at my stalker – it had two huge fangs the length of a grown man's hand, drool dripped from his jaws that could easily bite a man's head off. The matted grey fur only accentuated the muscles of this dog like creature that was size of a grizzly bear.

Grover gripped my arm like a vice, as the animal turned its head in our direction. We each held our breath for dear life and whole body shook with fear like an earthquake under Grover's fingers. The monster turned its head once again and left in the direction from where it came.

With a trembling voice, I asked, "Wh-wh-what was that?

Grover was rooted where he stood and stared at the spot where dog-like creature just left from and slowly turned his head to look me in the eye. In an instant, Grover shook off the dream like gaze and now his eyes were like those of an army corporal.

In a steely tone, Grover replies, "A Hellhoud".

As Grover continues to explain, he grabs me by the hand and guides me to the other end of the alleyway until we stopped in front of a festival filled street.

The quick version without the backstory is that that Thing was sent by Hades, from the underworld. At first, Grover wasn't sure if it was Dudley or me that he was supposed escort and protect on the way to camp half-blood but now it's pretty clear since the Hellhound appeared and went after me that I'm, The Guy. When we get to our destination, somebody named Chiron will explain everything.

End Of Chapter

Ok so chapter three will be out in a week or two so please wait for that and i almost forgot R&R and black out the screen! -TF2FanFreak


End file.
